


Collection of Klaine's one-shots

by Klaine_CC_believe



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_CC_believe/pseuds/Klaine_CC_believe
Summary: Inspired by the Glee Big Bang Pot's prompts.I will write as much as I can, but no promises for taling every prompts.





	Collection of Klaine's one-shots

Au: Kurt never goes spy on The Warblers. This fic happens after the Gap Attack.  
=====  
“I’ve never been so humiliated like that before!!!”  
Blaine rants for the tenth time since they left the mall. After the embarrassing talk with Jeremiah, he wishes he could die immediately. However, the council of the Warblers can’t afford the death of their lead soloist, so Wes and David volunteered to bring him out, and comfort him. That’s what they said to him, though Blaine was sure that they only want to rub it in his face for dragging them in “The Gap Attack”. He just doesn’t care anymore.  
“Said by the guy who planned all this. You have great taste in humiliation, we will never can embarrass you like that. You are my idol, Blaine” - David starts when they arrive at Lima Bean , he and Wes agreed that the tenth time Blaine mentions it, they can start rubbing his wound.  
Blaine sighs, he has no energy fighting back, not like it is’t true. Just hopes that a strong coffee could help him a little.  
Wes and David lead the way inside, while Blaine follows with his head focuses on the floor. Suddenly, a 20 dollars bill be wriggle before his face.   
“An espresso for me, latte for Wes, and I also want one of those lovely cookies” - David orders.  
Blaine shots him an unbelievable look. “How can you treat a heart-broken man like that? Aren’t you guys coming here to comfort me?”  
Wes shakes his head in amuse, “Blainey, you know we aren’t that kind of friends. And I’m sure that you know that we are here just to make fun of you.”  
Blaine frowns, “Why am I friend with you guys?”  
“Because we are fabulous! Now, go, use up all of your left energy so you won’t run back there and perform “Peacock” to Mop-head” - David gave him a push before goes with Wes fo their usual table.  
Blaine sighs then drags himself to the reception desk. He needs coffee, too.  
“A medium drip, an espresso and a latte please. Oh and any cookies is fine. Go for Blaine” - he orders without looking up.  
“20 for the coffee, and the cookies is 4 dollars. 24 in total. Thank you” - an soft voice replies.  
Blaine’s hand shoot to his pocket to finds out that he had forgotten it in his car when they went out.  
“Great! I’m sorry, I forgot my wallet, so you can cut off the cookies, I will be back later for it”. - he explains and gives the cashier the 20$ bill.  
When waiting for the orders, he can't stop himself thinking back the evening incident. Now looking back, he realizes his Warblers fellows' looks. They must think that he was stupid to do such a thing in public. But they agreed to go with it, because they knows how lonely Blaine has been. They are bad-mouth bastards, but great friends. And Blaine brought them in such an mortified performance...  
“Damn it” - he swears, which does not happen usually, when hits his head agaisnt the pillar.  
"Rough day?" An angelic voice pulls him out of his own world.  
He opens his eyes, looks for the source of the voice. A pale young man with chestnut hair, is smiling fondly at him, his dimples slightly show.  
Blaine tries to remember did he hit his head too hard he went to heaven? Though he isn't complain about the angel before him.  
"Yeah, kind of." He replies when he realizes the boy is still waiting for his answer.  
"Hope the coffee and cookies can help!" - the boy answers with an understanding smile.  
The cookies? Blaine confuses. When he comes closer to the desk to receive his orders. He finds there is a small dish of cookies in his tray.  
"Sorry, I think you make a mistake. I cancelled the cookies." - he tells the gorgeous boy.  
"It's on me, don't worry." - the boy tilts his head. "There's a policy for giving customers who have bad day a little treat".  
"I don't know Lima Bean have such policy". Blaine asks.  
"My policy, to be exact" - he says with a wink.  
Okay, his bad day is just getting better, though he won't tell the boy. "I've never seen you before". There is no way Blaine would unnoticed such a gorgeous man in his favorite shop.  
The boy lets out a little laugh. "Yeah, how about "I'm new here"?"  
Told you! " Well, your salary isn't that good, I can't accept it like this."  
The boy raises his elegant eyebrows, then smiles smugly. " Then pay..."  
Blaine wants to tell the boy he forgot the wallet, but worries it will make he looks poor. Great, he just thought today could be better and then this happens. But before he could embarrass himself one more time today, the boy helps.  
"...With a bright smile"   
"What?" Blaine asks back by instinct.  
"A bright smile suits you better than that mopped face. I can accept that as a payment"  
The boy is ridiculously adorable. Blaine can't help but laugh with the thought and what the boy said.  
"See? A smile is the greatest cure for a bad day. You can take the cookies with you"  
With the said smile on his face, Blaine realizes he wants to talk with this man more.  
"Thanks! I'm Blaine, by the way"  
"Yeah, I can see it in your orders" - the waiter replies , his head gestures to the tray in Blaine's hands.  
"I think I'm not quite know yours, though" - okay, so he is flirting with the boy. Totally understandable; he is cute, beautiful and absolutely his type.  
The boy tightens his lips, suppresses a smile. "We will see". Then turns himself back into the kitchen.  
Blaine feels slightly disappointed, but something in the young man's eyes gives him hope. Reluctantly goes to his fellows' table. He puts the coffee before its owner.   
When David reachs his hand for the cookies, Blaine immediately slaps it off. "It's mine!"   
David and Wes exchange a look, then he glares at Blaine. "Then where's mine?"  
"Not enough money" Blaine simply answers.  
" But I give you 20, it totally enough for my order" - he counters.  
"i will give you back your money, I forgot my wallet in the car."  
"How can you pay when you forgot your money?" David asks interestedly.  
Blaine doesn't answer him immediately, he looks back at the counter instead. It likes the waiter there can feel his gaze, his head turns to his direction. When their eyes met, he gives him the most beautiful smile Blaine has ever seen.  
He smiles back to the boy when mutters to answer his friends "With a bright smile".  
======  
Extra scene   
David intends to ask for more, but Wes has tucked his vest and slightly shakes his head. David decides to listen to his best friend and drops the topic.  
Wes observes with an amused smile. Blaine is totally fall for the pale boy. He keeps looking back at the counter, so interested in the boy that he hasn't realize there is a name and a phone number be written on his cup.  
Kurt, such a unique name.  
Wes wonders when will he notice? Could he persuade their soloist to let David throw the cup away; and will he drive all the way back here to find it in the trashcan when theu tell him about those neat lines when they arrive back in Dalton?  
Oh, this will be so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Good news! I got a B2 for my English Certificate!!! Though I'm not quite sure they should give me that 😂


End file.
